Bing Homepage Image Gallery (2009)
May (From May 25) File:Bing_25.5.2009.jpg|May 25, 2009 File:Bing_26.5.2009.jpg|May 26, 2009 File:Bing_27.5.2009.jpg|May 27, 2009 File:Bing_28.5.2009.jpg|May 28, 2009: Rio Grande River, Big Bend National Park, Texas File:Bing_29.5.2009.jpg|May 29, 2009: Mt. Everest Base Camp File:Bing_30.5.2009.jpg|May 30, 2009: Porcupine Northern Saskatchewan, Canada File:Bing_31.5.2009.jpg|May 31, 2009: The Horsehead Nebula, a dark nebula in the Orion constellation. June File:Bing_1.6.2009.jpg|June 1, 2009: Hot air balloons over Cappadocia, Central Anatolia, Turkey, Asia File:Bing_2.6.2009.jpg|June 2, 2009: Windmills in Liedschendam, Holland File:Bing_3.6.2009.jpg|June 3, 2009: Polychrome Pass overlooking the Alaska Range, Denali National Park, Alaska File:Bing_4.6.2009.jpg|June 4, 2009: Manarola, Cinque Terre, Liguria, Italy File:Bing_5.6.2009.jpg|June 5, 2009: Damnoen Saduak floating market, Thailand File:Bing_6.6.2009.jpg|June 6, 2009: France, Calvados, Omaha beach, one of the beaches of the Normandy landings during the Second World War File:Bing_7.6.2009.jpg|June 7, 2009: Old Town Square, Prague, Czech Republic File:Bing_8.6.2009.jpg|June 8, 2009: Presa Street Bridge, San Antonio River Walk File:Bing_9.6.2009.jpg|June 9, 2009: Ponte Vecchio Duomo cathedral on Arno River in Florence, Italy File:Bing_10.6.2009.jpg|June 10, 2009: River Douro, Portugal File:Bing_11.6.2009.jpg|June 11, 2009: Great Barrier Reef, between Cairns and Townsville Australia File:Bing_12.6.2009.jpg|June 12, 2009: Las Vegas, Nevada File:Bing_13.6.2009.jpg|June 13, 2009: Miami Beach, Florida, USA File:Bing_14.6.2009.jpg|June 14, 2009: Cincinnati Museum Center, Ohio, USA File:Bing_15.6.2009.jpg|June 15, 2009: Berner Alps, Germany File:Bing_16.6.2009.jpg|June 16, 2009: Gamla Stan (Old Town), Stockholm, Sweden File:Bing_17.6.2009.jpg|June 17, 2009: 13th Century Grass Covered Sheds at Nupsstadur Farm, Southern Iceland File:Bing_18.6.2009.jpg|June 18, 2009: Boston, Massachusetts skyline File:Bing_19.6.2009.jpg|June 19, 2009: Steptoe Butte State Park, Palouse, Washington (State), USA File:Bing_20.6.2009.jpg|June 20, 2009: Morocco spice market File:Bing_21.6.2009.jpg|June 21, 2009: Adult male lion and cub, Bostwana, Africa File:Bing_22.6.2009.jpg|June 22, 2009: Sydney Opera House, Australia File:Bing_23.6.2009.jpg|June 23, 2009: Lion Peak above Milford Sound, Fjordland National Park, New Zealand File:Bing_24.6.2009.jpg|June 24, 2009: Navajo Bridge over Colorado River File:Bing_25.6.2009.jpg|June 25, 2009: Alkmaar Cheese Market, Alkmaar, Netherlands File:Bing_26.6.2009.jpg|June 26, 2009: Niagra Falls, Ontario, Canada File:Bing_27.6.2009.jpg|June 27, 2009: Surfers riding large wave, Hawaii File:Bing_28.6.2009.jpg|June 28, 2009: Colored scanning electron micrograph (SEM) of a pollen grain from a Chinese hibiscus File:Bing_29.6.2009.jpg|June 29, 2009: Funfair rollercoaster, Minato Mirai, Yokohama, Japan File:Bing_30.6.2009.jpg|June 30, 2009: Manta ray and scuba diver near the Socorro Islands, Mexico July File:Bing_1.7.2009.jpg|July 1, 2009: The Sunken Garden at Butchart Gardens, Victoria, British Columbia, Canada File:Bing_2.7.2009.jpg|July 2, 2009: Tunisia, Ultralight flying over the desert File:Bing_3.7.2009.jpg|July 3, 2009: Yamuna River by the Taj Mahal, India File:Bing_4.7.2009.jpg|July 4, 2009: Statue of Liberty, New York File:Bing_5.7.2009.jpg|July 5, 2009: The Hanging Monastery, Jinlong Canyon, Shanxi Province, China File:Bing_6.7.2009.jpg|July 6, 2009: Kilauea Lighthouse, Kauai, Hawaii File:Bing_7.7.2009.jpg|July 7, 2009: Tower Bridge, London, England File:Bing_8.7.2009.jpg|July 8, 2009: San Bartolome Island, Galapagos Islands File:Bing_9.7.2009.jpg|July 9, 2009: Inner Harbor, Baltimore, Maryland, USAF File:Bing_10.7.2009.jpg|July 10, 2009: Travertine pools, Pamukkale, Turkey File:Bing_11.7.2009.jpg|July 11, 2009: Whitewater kayaking over waterfall File:Bing_12.7.2009.jpg|July 12, 2009: Monarch butterflies migrating to Central Mexico File:Bing_13.7.2009.jpg|July 13, 2009: Central Park, New York, USA File:Bing_14.7.2009.jpg|July 14, 2009: Louvre Museum, Paris, France File:Bing_15.7.2009.jpg|July 15, 2009: Reagan Tub Mill on Roaring Fork, Great Smoky Mountains National Park, Tennessee, USA File:Bing_16.7.2009.jpg|July 16, 2009: White-nosed Coati File:Bing_17.7.2009.jpg|July 17, 2009: Moorea Island in the Pacific Ocean File:Bing_18.7.2009.jpg|July 18, 2009: Fisherman's traps, ropes, and floats on a dock in Port Clyde, Maine, USA File:Bing_19.7.2009.jpg|July 19, 2009: Luxor Temple, Luxor, Egypt File:Bing_20.7.2009.jpg|July 20, 2009: Moon in outer space File:Bing_21.7.2009.jpg|July 21, 2009: Hike to Angel's Landing, Zion National Park , Utah, USA File:Bing_22.7.2009.jpg|July 22, 2009: Atlanta, GA skyline File:Bing_23.7.2009.jpg|July 23, 2009: Green Turtle , Maui, Hawaii File:Bing_24.7.2009.jpg|July 24, 2009: Melbourne, Australia File:Bing_25.7.2009.jpg|July 25, 2009: Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica, Latin America File:Bing_26.7.2009.jpg|July 26, 2009: Rice worker in fields near Ubud, Bali, Indonesia, Asia File:Bing_27.7.2009.jpg|July 27, 2009: Castellon de la Plana, Spain File:Bing_28.7.2009.jpg|July 28, 2009: Leafcutter ants carrying leaves. Braulio Carrillo National Park., Costa Rica File:Bing_29.7.2009.jpg|July 29, 2009: La Gittaz lake, Beaufortain, France File:Bing_30.7.2009.jpg|July 30, 2009: Bruges, Belgium, Europe File:Bing_31.7.2009.jpg|July 31, 2009: Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA August File:Bing_1.8.2009.jpg|August 1, 2009: Seven Star grotto, Guilin, China File:Bing_2.8.2009.jpg|August 2, 2009: Grand Teton rang, Wyoming File:Bing_3.8.2009.jpg|August 3, 2009: A summer storm envelops the Sydney skyline. (This photo by Jeremy Somers won the first ever Facebook Photo Contest as voted by Fans of Bing. Congratulations!) File:Bing_4.8.2009.jpg|August 4, 2009: Pair of blue-footed boobies, Galapagos Islands, Ecuador, South America File:Bing_5.8.2009.jpg|August 5, 2009: Aldabra Atoll, Seychelles, Africa File:Bing_6.8.2009.jpg|August 6, 2009: Hiroshima Peace Memorial Ceremony, Japan File:Bing_7.8.2009.jpg|August 7, 2009: Algeria, Africa File:Bing_8.8.2009.jpg|August 8, 2009: Papyrus boat on Lake Titicaca, Bolivia, South America File:Bing_9.8.2009.jpg|August 9, 2009: Female and pup Australian sea lions, Southern Australia File:Bing_10.8.2009.jpg|August 10, 2009: Solar-tree in the Ulmer residential area solar city, Ulm, Baden-Württemberg, Germany File:Bing_11.8.2009.jpg|August 11, 2009: Bastei Bridge, Saxon Switzerland National Park, Germany File:Bing_12.8.2009.jpg|August 12, 2009: Conwy Castle & River Conwy, Wales, United Kingdom File:Bing_13.8.2009.jpg|August 13, 2009: Dry Island Buffalo Jump Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada File:Bing_14.8.2009.jpg|August 14, 2009: Bighorn sheep, Kluanee National Park, Yukon Territory, Canada File:Bing_15.8.2009.jpg|August 15, 2009: Mysore Palace, Mysore, India File:Bing_16.8.2009.jpg|August 16, 2009: Mt. Shuksan , North Cascades National Park, Washington (State), USA File:Bing_17.8.2009.jpg|August 17, 2009: The Whirlpool Galaxy in Canes Venatici File:Bing_18.8.2009.jpg|August 18, 2009: Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Skyline, Japan File:Bing_19.8.2009.jpg|August 19, 2009: Atlantic Puffin. Látrabjarg, Iceland File:Bing_20.8.2009.jpg|August 20, 2009: Al Rawcheh Rock near Beirut, Lebanon File:Bing_21.8.2009.jpg|August 21, 2009: Lava overflowing caldera of Pu'u 'O'o, Kilauea volcano, Hawaii File:Bing_22.8.2009.jpg|August 22, 2009: Bangladeshi street vendors sell food during the first day of Ramadan File:Bing_23.8.2009.jpg|August 23, 2009: Baby panda, Wolong Panda Cllenter, China File:Bing_24.8.2009.jpg|August 24, 2009: Mt. Vesuvius, Italy File:Bing_25.8.2009.jpg|August 25, 2009: Carhedge in Nebraska, USA File:Bing_26.8.2009.jpg|August 26, 2009: Lupines And Mist Over The Eglinton River, Fiordland National Park, New Zealand File:Bing_27.8.2009.jpg|August 27, 2009: Radcliff Camera, Oxford, England File:Bing_28.8.2009.jpg|August 28, 2009: Baby opossum hanging from branch File:Bing_29.8.2009.jpg|August 29, 2009: Leather tanning in Morocco File:Bing_30.8.2009.jpg|August 30, 2009: Grand Haven Lighthouse, Lake Michigan, Michigan, USA File:Bing_31.8.2009.jpg|August 31, 2009: Aerial View of Langkawi Sky Bridge, Malaysia September File:Bing_1.9.2009.jpg|September 1, 2009: Theatre of the Shadow at the Sovanna Phum Theatre, Phnom Penh, Cambodia File:Bing_2.9.2009.jpg|September 2, 2009: Meroë necropolis, Sudan File:Bing_3.9.2009.jpg|September 3, 2009: Blyde River Canyon, South Africa File:Bing_4.9.2009.jpg|September 4, 2009: New old bridge over river Neretva, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Europe File:Bing_5.9.2009.jpg|September 5, 2009: Observation deck overlooking the limestone karst of the Stone Forest in Kunming, China File:Bing_6.9.2009.jpg|September 6, 2009: Common indoor/allergenic mold File:Bing_7.9.2009.jpg|September 7, 2009: A worker returns to earth after lubricating the top of a drilling rig File:Bing_8.9.2009.jpg|September 8, 2009: Fakarava Atoll in the Tuamotu Archipelago File:Bing_9.9.2009.jpg|September 9, 2009: All-Alaskan Racing Pigs leap over the fence along the pig race track at the Alameda County Fair File:Bing_10.9.2009.jpg|September 10, 2009: Carolina Panthers vs Minnesota Vikings in 2008 File:Bing_11.9.2009.jpg|September 11, 2009: One of the two ‘Tribute in Light’ columns at Ground Zero, New York, NY File:Bing_12.9.2009.jpg|September 12, 2009: Havasu Creek and Havasu Falls, Arizona File:Bing_13.9.2009.jpg|September 13, 2009: Women carrying pots, Rajasthan, India File:Bing_14.9.2009.jpg|September 14, 2009: Lavender fields near Sault, Provence-Alpes-Cote d'Azur, France File:Bing_15.9.2009.jpg|September 15, 2009: Angkor Wat, Cambodia File:Bing_16.9.2009.jpg|September 16, 2009: The Wave, a sandstone formation in the Coyote Buttes of the Vermilion Cliffs Wilderness Area, near the Arizona-Utah border File:Bing_17.9.2009.jpg|September 17, 2009: European Bee Eaters in Kiskunsag National Park, Hungary File:Bing_18.9.2009.jpg|September 18, 2009: Illuminated bridge in the Karamay River Scenic Area in Karamay, Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region, China File:Bing_19.9.2009.jpg|September 19, 2009: Dutch replica of the 1649 ´Prins Willem´ sailing ship File:Bing_20.9.2009.jpg|September 20, 2009: Auditorium and seating cards at the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards in 2008 File:Bing_21.9.2009.jpg|September 21, 2009: Black-headed seagulls populate an elaborately carved sand sculpture on a beach at Ocean City, Maryland File:Bing_22.9.2009.jpg|September 22, 2009: Garden at Changdeokgung Palace, Korea, a World heritage site File:Bing_23.9.2009.jpg|September 23, 2009: Neptune Glows a brilliant blue in the night sky seen by Voyager 2 File:Bing_24.9.2009.jpg|September 24, 2009: Tour of Suisse cycling race passing through St. Gotthard Pass, Switzerland File:Bing_25.9.2009.jpg|September 25, 2009: Manhattan and Central Park, New York File:Bing_26.9.2009.jpg|September 26, 2009: Oyster farm on Lemmens Inlet in Clayoquot Sound, Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada File:Bing_27.9.2009.jpg|September 27, 2009: Swarovski Kristallwelten Museum, Wattens, Austria File:Bing_28.9.2009.jpg|September 28, 2009: Galapagos scalloped Hammerhead sharks File:Bing_29.9.2009.jpg|September 29, 2009: Chilli peppers drying in the sun on the rice terraces of LongJi in Guangxi, China File:Bing_30.9.2009.jpg|September 30, 2009: Oktoberfest in Munich, Germany October File:Bing_1.10.2009.jpg|October 1, 2009: South Silver Falls State Park. Oregon, USA File:Bing_2.10.2009.jpg|October 2, 2009: Ancient city of Palmyra in south-central Syria File:Bing_3.10.2009.jpg|October 3, 2009: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil at night File:Bing_4.10.2009.jpg|October 4, 2009: Cows graze in a field near Cape Cornwall near St Just in Cornwall, England File:Bing_5.10.2009.jpg|October 5, 2009: Castle Stalker on an island in Loch Linnhe, Scottish Highlands, Scotland File:Bing_6.10.2009.jpg|October 6, 2009: Bird perched atop a wading Capybara in Pantanal Matogrossense National Park, Brazil File:Bing_7.10.2009.jpg|October 7, 2009: The castle of Grinzane Cavour, Piedmont, Italy File:Bing_8.10.2009.jpg|October 8, 2009: 237 steps down to the ocean on the island of San Juan de Gaztelugatxe, in the Basque Country region of Spain File:Bing_9.10.2009.jpg|October 9, 2009: Canal in Amsterdam, Netherlands File:Bing_10.10.2009.jpg|October 10, 2009: Sand Dunes in Death Valley, on the California and Nevada border File:Bing_11.10.2009.jpg|October 11, 2009: Lake Ashinoko with Mount Fuji in the background, near Hokone, Japan File:Bing_12.10.2009.jpg|October 12, 2009: Replica huts at Guanahani Landfall Park on San Salvador island in the Bahamas File:Bing_13.10.2009.jpg|October 13, 2009: Lake Moraine in Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada File:Bing_14.10.2009.jpg|October 14, 2009: Apple harvest in Prince Edward County, Ontario, Canada File:Bing_15.10.2009.jpg|October 15, 2009: Wodaabe nomads traveling across the desert in Niger, West Africa File:Bing_16.10.2009.jpg|October 16, 2009: Boldt Castle in the Thousand Islands on the Saint Lawrence River, New York File:Bing_17.10.2009.jpg|October 17, 2009: An Indian man paints earthen lamps for the forthcoming Diwali in India File:Bing_18.10.2009.jpg|October 18, 2009: Vintage car with the Gran Teatro, El Capitolio in background, in Havana, Cuba File:Bing_19.10.2009.jpg|Today's Image: Neuschwanstein Castle, Bavaria, Germany Source(s) Bing Image Archive